


And Now We Let The Waves Of The Ocean Wash Away Our Despair

by enoshimalovemail



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, End of the series, Implied/Referenced Character Death, like sad in a happy way??, no ships, not really angst but still sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoshimalovemail/pseuds/enoshimalovemail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa make it to the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now We Let The Waves Of The Ocean Wash Away Our Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after all the titans have been defeated, and the Survey Corps takes a trip to the ocean. Some characters don't show up but i don't mention any of them so its up to you to decide what happened to them. I put in all the characters i think will live/hope will live. Basically i just made this fic bc i want my babies to be happy and live to see the ocean.

The oceans waves lapped at their feet. Some of the more careful of the soldiers rolled up their pants so they wouldn't get wet. Others were more hasty and leaped into the water without a care. All of them stared at the large body of water with shining, proud eyes. But no other eyes shined as brightly as those of Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert, and Mikasa Ackerman's. 

The three of them stood side by side, only shin-deep into the glimmering ocean. With Armin in the middle, and Eren and Mikasa on either side of him, they stared into the cold water at their feet. Behind them, Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse playfully splashed at each other and occasionally at Jean Kirstein, who tried his best to get away from the two. Historia Reiss and Ymir sat at the edge of the water, playing with the wet sand together, looking generally happy for once. Erwin Smith and Hange Zoe stood together on the shore, looking somber and relived at the same time, somehow. 

The trio said nothing to each other for a while, they just stared at the thing they had been longing to see since they were small children. Armin took his eyes off the water to take a look at his best friends, and the biggest smile stretched over his face. He offered his hands to both his friends and, without hesitation, they took it. They stood there together, hand in hand, for what seemed like forever, until someone finally spoke.

"We made it." 

As Armin spoke, the tears finally escaped his eyes and ran down his face. 

Eren nodded, "I haven't been this happy since we were kids."

"I'm glad we all made it here, together." Mikasa whispered to them.

Now all three of them were crying. They were sobbing. They got closer together and hugged, squeezing each other tightly. 

From behind them, Connie stopped splashing. He looked at the trio in front of him, hugging each other and sobbing together. "What's up with them? It's just some stinking water? I mean yeah, it's cool and all but its nothing to cry about."

"Shut it baldy, this is important to them." Jean responded, and mere seconds later, he was promptly splashed in the face by Sasha. 

On the shore, Hange sighed. They looked over at Erwin. 

"What a lovely sight, isn't it? If only those brave souls who died could see this." 

Erwin just shook his head, still looking at the waves rolling on the shore, "That's where you are wrong, Hange. The fallen are with us no matter how long they've been gone. They are on our minds, in our hearts and in our souls. They too are looking at the ocean, just as relieved as us. Can't you hear them laughing, can't you see them smiling?"

"You're right again Erwin," Hange replied, after some thought. "As always, you're right."

The two of them stood in silence once again for a little longer. 

"Well, now we can say for certain that their deaths were not in vain, huh?" Hange laughed.

Erwin nodded once again, and the two watched the kids playing in the water.

After a long day of playing with sand, splashing each other, and crying, the friends all sat together on the shore, watching the sun as it set. They talked about nothing, and everything, until the sun was out of sight. When the beach was finally darkened, silence fell over the group of friends. They sat in contented silence for a while, until Sahsa spoke up.

"Y'know, as much fun as I had today, I honestly thought the ocean would be more exciting. The way that Armin explained it to me made it seem like it was the greatest thing on Earth. It was a bit underwhelming, y'know. Now I'm just itchy and I smell like salt and fish." 

"Well, at least you don't smell like shit anymore." Said Ymir, accompanied by her usual smirk. 

As per usual, Historia lightly headbutted Ymir, and the rest of the group erupted with laughter as Sasha pouted. 

Finally, they were all happy. It was almost as if the waves of the ocean had washed away their despair.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fanfiction and it probably sucks but thanks for reading it anyways!


End file.
